Ave Maria
by Hiss of my Heart
Summary: Song fic - RavenxStarfire.


Muito bem, essa song fic foi escrita em três tempos distintos. Um deles é o presente de fato (negrito). Outro é Ravena e Estelar na sala lendo um certo caderno/diário (itálico). E o outro são mais recordações.

---

**A noite caia. Os agora vagos raios de luz tentavam permanecer no horizonte, mas eram puxados pelo astro e arrastados, deixando suas próprias marcas no céu como uma cicatriz. O fim do por do sol emoldurado pelas estrelas cada vez mais reluzentes à medida que tomavam o céu para si. A figura azul marinho no topo da torre. Os olhos violeta fixados no ponto exatamente sobre si, onde a maior parte do "mar" sobre sua cabeça já estava escuro.**

She was lost  
In so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
But for the grace of God, oh, I…

**Cerrou os olhos, deixando memórias alagarem sua mente outra vez, tomando conta de tudo como um turbilhão de imagens que pouco a pouco montavam um filme agradável em seus olhos suavemente marejados.**

_"Estelar!" A menor corria atrás da tamaraniana com os braços estendidos. "Devolva-me!" A ruiva ria, um caderno de capa amassada na mão. Ravena parou, fechando os olhos e conjurando. O caderno ficou negro nas mãos de Estelar, mas a ruiva tornou suas orbes verdes e não largou, mesmo sendo erguida pelas mãos. Ravena acabou por pô-la no chão, suspirando._

_"Qual o seu problema...?" Disse baixo, ofegando suavemente. Estelar apenas sorriu, vitoriosa._

_"Qual é o seu? Afinal, porque não posso lê-lo?" Não era óbvio? Na realidade, era. Aquele era um jogo que ambas estavam apreciando jogar. Era simplesmente prazeroso. Mas também era claro._

_A menor franziu o cenho, unindo as sobrancelhas e encarando a ruiva de canto, sem dizer uma palavra._

_Estelar puxou o elástico negro da capa. Ravena engoliu, entreabrindo os lábios sentindo a pulsação acelerada em seu pescoço._

_"Amiga, Ravena..." A ruiva tinha os olhos ternos, sabia de antemão o que ela tentava lhe mostrar a todo custo. Ravena não queria esconder, queria que a outra soubesse. Suas contenções, tudo que ela escondia na verdade era apenas um gesto para que a ruiva pudesse ver. E ela via. Abriu a primeira página._

_"Estelar-" "Tudo bem."_

I found Heaven on Earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria

Um dia de luta se encerrava com alguns arranhões. Mutano se transformou num pterodátilo e levou Cyborgue numa pata e Robin na outra. Então vinham Ravena e Estelar. A garota de capuz parou diante da água, esperando Estelar parar igualmente ao seu lado. Observou seus reflexos na água, então voltou o rosto para o da outra garota. Estelar abriu um pequeno sorriso pouco a pouco, sabendo ser observada. Então voou, Ravena fez o mesmo.

Reuniram-se como de habitual na sala, aproveitando a luz do horizonte que ia aos poucos sumindo, sem ligar as luzes da sala. Era um clima calmo e, futuramente, certamente nostálgico. À medida que iam se ajeitando, também iam migrando para seus quartos.

Estelar terminava a bandagem na perna de Ravena. Um sorriso da menor foi um obrigado transbordante. Estelar ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, observando o sorriso de Ravena se transformar em rubor enquanto sumia de seu rosto deixando os lábios separados.

I've been alone  
When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud  
But I still go home  
Knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when lights go down

Durante mais um dia Ravena permanecia estática diante do espelho. A silhueta escurecida pelo breu do quarto. Nesses dias se perguntava seriamente se era digna daquele mundo. Havia um destino, ela sabia qual era o seu.

Durante mais um dia Ravena permanecia em seu quarto. Estelar sabia bem fazendo o quê e em dias como aqueles apenas escorava as costas na porta, deixando-se escorregar até se ver sentada. A cabeça inclinada pra trás se perguntando quando poderia romper aquele oceano de dúvidas. Estelar não tinha certeza se havia um destino. Mas, tinha certeza de que se houvesse, ele poderia ser quebrado.

Em instantes como aquele, era como se todas as necessidades do mundo de ambas não fossem supridas, como se tudo que estivesse sob seus pés fosse pouco a pouco sumindo, como se fosse se resumir a nada.

Já era noite e as luzes do corredor se acenderam. Ravena suspirou, olhando em volta e pousando o olhar em sua porta, na pequena fresta de luz que entrava por baixo dela, interrompida por algo ou alguém prostrado diante da mesma.

Ficou alguns segundos sem respirar, o coração apertando, incrivelmente, mais que durante todo o tempo que esteve se encarando.

Estelar suspirou, se desencostando da porta gelada de metal. Ouviu o barulho dela se abrindo atrás de si e endireitou a coluna, abrindo bem os olhos e erguendo as sobrancelhas. O coração acelerando.

Ravena encarou a ruiva, Estelar fez o mesmo, virando a cabeça na direção dela e mostrando um sorriso.

De repente, não parecia tão difícil e ruim.

You are my Heaven on Earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Saying Ave Maria

_Ravena estava realmente nervosa à medida que Estelar corria os olhos pelas folhas com um sorriso suave e os olhos estreitos. Ela mal imaginava..._

"Cuidado, Ravena!" O líder gritou no campo de batalha, vulgo meio da rua. Ravena desviou. "Abra os olhos!" Continuou. Mas Ravena estava de olhos abertos. Bem abertos... Só que voltados em outra direção.

"Cuidado, Ravena!" O líder gritou pra garota de capuz. Estelar voltou os olhos desesperado para o pedaço de concreto que voava na direção da garota. O coração parou, assim como toda a terra. Estelar sentira um alivio sem tamanho depois que a menor conseguira desviar. Vira o acidente acontecendo com tantas chances que chegou a se sentir cansada depois.

Todavia, Ravena mal notava o par de olhos esmeraldas cuidadosos e preocupados, amáveis. Freqüentemente quando Estelar a fitava, a mais baixa estava com o olhar distante, perdido, pensando em alguém parado a sua frente. Suas preocupações iam além do seu enxergar.

_Estelar sorriu, vendo se aproximar o que tanto esperava ler._

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands  
Baby you've got to understand

_Estelar sentiu seu coração flutuar incerto dentro do seu peito, como se não soubesse se ia cair quando seus olhos começaram a correr por algo escrito naquela página manchada._

_"You are my Heaven on Earth. You are my last, my first" Lia, sentindo o peito livre e o olhos se arregalarem involuntariamente._

And then I hear this voice inside

Ave Maria  
Ave Maria

**Ravena abriu os olhos, as pupilas miradas no céu agora completamente escuro. O vento frio sem sol rasgando sua pele como pequenas agulhas. Ela sorriu, balançando a capa enquanto caminhava de volta à torre.**

Ave Maria


End file.
